


Snow Cones

by jaydenthorne



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenthorne/pseuds/jaydenthorne
Summary: Elio visits Oliver in New York. Oliver treats Elio to snow cones and promises more.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Snow Cones

**Author's Note:**

> AU Call Me By Your Name in which Oliver and Elio continue their relationship.

Oliver spotted the vendor on the opposite side of the street. He grabbed Elio by his mittened hand and pulled him along.

“Come on, let’s get snow cones,” he announced excitedly. 

Elio leaned into Oliver as the bigger man led the way. “What?! It’s winter! It’s too cold for snow cones,” he protested halfheartedly.

Oliver maneuvered them in between cars as they crossed the busy New York street with practiced ease. “Nonsense! It’s perfect weather for snow cones.”

“Okay, what kind you want?” Oliver asked when they reached the street vendor.

“I have no idea. Is this like Italian Ices?” Elio asked as an answer.

“Kinda, I guess. How about a couple of pina colada flavored ones and we can pretend to be in the tropics.”

They ordered, got their snow cones and continued to idly walk down the street. Elio licked at his snow cone, getting colder by the minute. “You’re weird,” he said with good humor.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Oliver confessed, a brilliant smile playing on his ruddy face. “Tell you what? If you get too cold, I’ll think of something to warm you up back at the hotel.” He winked at the dark haired boy that’d come to mean so much to him.

Elio perked up. He shook his whole body in a mock shiver. “Deal.”


End file.
